D Gray Twins
by pnginlvrs
Summary: Who is the new guy who looks like Allen? Why is Kanda blushing? All Lavi knows is he's having the time of his life watching everyone freak out. Takes place after the Order moves but before the whole "thief g" story.
1. Prologue

Hey this is my first story on FFN so please be nice!

By the way, I don't own D. Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino does.

* * *

Prologue

"Tell a story!"

"Yeah, tell us a story, Mommy!"

The mother of three and aunt of ten was pulled down by the weight of eager children.

"Hey, sis! Have you told them that story yet?"

The woman glanced at the oldest child.

"It looks like I haven't."

"What story?"

"Tell us!"

"Yeah, Auntie! Tell it!"

"Let's see...

Once upon a time, in-

"Aww! Not a fairy tale! Tell a story with demons!"

"No! A romance!"

"It should have fighting!"

"Now, now, I've already decided what story to tell. If you don't want to hear it, you can go to bed."

"Tell the story!"

* * *

Once upon a time, in a place called Japan, a boy was born.

His father owned a dojo just like this one. His mother loved her family and took very good care of them.

The boy was named Yuu.

Two years later, in a place named England, a boy and girl were born. They were twins.

Their father was a rich watch seller. Their mother was a kind and beautiful woman who had little time for children.

The boy was named Allen. His younger sister was named Alise...


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!

I only own myself.

* * *

A young man stood on the street, looking at the building looming above. The youth held a worn out teddy bear in tightly crossed arms. The almost-white blond hair covered one eye.  
"I hope this is it. That 'finder' wasn't very specific."  
When the toy didn't answer, the teen shrugged.  
"Fine, be that way."  
A gloved hand pushed open the iron gates. Taking slow, measured steps, the boy was surrounded by a swarm of bat-shaped objects.

* * *

"Nii-san! There's an Allen look-alike outside!"  
The sleeping man didn't move.  
"Nii-san!" The petite Asian girl shook her brother. "Wake up!"  
"Er... Excuse me, Lenalee." A tall, blond man muttered uncomfortably.  
He leaned down and whispered into the Asian man's ear. "Komui, Lenalee is getting married."  
"NOOOO! LENALEE!"  
Komui leaped up, bawling for his sister.  
"Nii-san, relax. I'm not getting married." Lenalee shook her head. "We needed to wake you up because there's someone outside. A stra-"  
"Right!" The Chief walked to the door and threw it open. He yelled at the exorcist passing less than a foot away from the door, "WE HAVE A VISITOR! DEAL WITH IT!"  
He shut the door, not bothering to wait for a reply.

* * *

'Tch. Annoying baka,' thought the irritated swordsman as he turned, heading for the front door.

* * *

"Um, Nii-san? Are you sure you should send Kanda?"  
"Why not? He knows what to do."  
"Chief, the visitor is a kid who looks like Allen." explained Reever.  
"Oh."  
Komui raced to his office door, hoping to save the poor kid from the samurai's wrath.  
He was too late though, Kanda was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Excuse me? Hello? Is this the Black Order?" called the unlucky visitor, looking around.  
The door opened, revealing a tall Asian teen, whose long black hair was bound in a high ponytail.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Kanda demanded before he even glanced at the person standing outside.  
"Er, excuse me?"  
'Great, he's British. I hate the British. Well, mostly one in particular, but still.'  
Kanda looked at the guest and swore in his head. Damn it, he hated all the British.  
"Moyashi?" He had to be sure this wasn't some elaborate hoax.  
"Er, sorry? Um, I'm Allen Woods, I-"  
"Kuso!"  
"Um, bless you?"  
Kanda wasn't having the best of days. First, his training had been interrupted by the Moyashi. How that baka managed to get lost when his room was almost right next to the cafeteria was beyond him. Then, Lavi had knocked over his soba at breakfast. Kanda was positive the Usagi had done it on purpose. Then, on his way back to his room, that baka Komui almost made him deaf yelling at him like that. And now, as if all that wasn't bad enough, the new guy looked almost exactly like the Moyashi! And he had the same name!  
"Tch, whatever," Kanda growled. "Stand here."  
For a moment, Allen Woods considered refusing. Then the shorter boy thought better of it, because the guy in front of him looked like he wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone who got him mad.  
Fixing his sleeves and gloves, Allen Woods stepped onto the indicated stone.  
Kanda stepped back as a light beamed up from below the Moyashi look-alike. A wind was whipped up, sweeping up the stranger's hair to reveal his right eye and the pale, pentacle-shaped scar that decorated his forehead.


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If I didn't respond to you, I made a mistake. D= Please point it out to me when you next review. Thanks again and enjoy! =D

Once again, I don't own. =(

* * *

"Um, is something wrong?"  
"I hate the British. I hate people with fair hair. I hate the name Allen. But I especially hate people who are cursed!" Kanda growled, holding Mugen to the newcomer's throat.  
"I'm sorry, I don't exactly have a choice when it comes to my nationality or hair color. As for my name, feel free to call me whatever name you 'd like." Allen Woods smiled and stepped away from th sword. "By the way, how did you know I was cursed?"  
**"Your scar."** Said a voice out of nowhere.  
Allen jumped, almost dropping the bear.  
"Who said that?"  
One of the golems, which had flown back a safe distance when Kanda had arrived, swooped down.  
**"My voice is being projected through the golem, like with a telephone. Now, to answer your earlier question, the pentacle on your forehead gave it away. You see, we have another Allen who is cursed."**  
Kanda turned to leave, thinking, _'Must escape. Now!'_  
**"Kanda, he seems fine. Bring him to my office so Allen can check."**  
"Tch."

------

"Lenalee-"  
"She left already, Chief. She'll make sure Allen gets here as soon as possible."  
"That's all well and good, but I was going to ask her to bring me some more coffee."

------

"Kanda, right? Is that your first name or last name?"

"Really? That's fascinating. Did you hear that, Alise?"  
The bear remained mute.  
"You're right, he is rude. What's that? Uh-huh, maybe I should ask. Kanda?"  
"..." Kanda was using all of his self-control not killing the the other boy.  
"Oh, I was just wondering, what does the other Allen's curse do?"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL CUT THAT THING IN YOUR ARMS TO SHREDS!!"  
"Touchy, isn't he?"  
Kanda spun around and lunged, reaching out to rip Alise from Allen's arms. But Kanda's arms hit the hard wood of the front door instead.

------

"Good job, Alise."  
Allen's muffled voice came from the other side of the thick door.  
Kanda was confused, not that he'd ever admit it. How did they get back to the front door? He was sure they had walked almost halfway to Komui's Office.  
He looked around, everything looked exactly the way it was supposed to. With one little exception, of course: the front door now blocked off the corridor.  
"Have you calmed down, my good sir? Alise is getting tired from creating such a large object."  
"Wha? Er, yeah."  
"Good."  
The door vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.  
"How did you...?"  
"It wasn't me, it was Alise. She can create anything remembered. She's pretty limited on her own. Fortunately, she has me and my eye." Allen stated matter-of-factly.  
"Your eye?" Kanda was so confused he was starting to act like he cared, which he didn't. In fact, he couldn't care less about this kid- this _shinme_ who made him feel the same way the Moyashi did. Kami he hated the thoughts he had about the silver-haired boy.  
"-more than that."  
"What?"  
Allen Woods sighed, it had been a long day _before_ meeting the rude teen.  
"Never mind,can we just get this over with? Even teasing is no fun when I'm exhausted."  
Kanda didn't even bother to respond. He just turned around and resumed walking to Komui's office.

------

"Are they here yet?" Komui whined.  
"No," sighed Reever.  
"Are they here yet?"  
The door of Komui's office flew open to reveal a really pissed off Kanda and the object of his fury.  
"They're here."  
"Ah! Good," Komui perked up. "Kanda, you may leave now." Kanda turned to leave. "Welcome to the Black Order, Mr. Woods. My name is Kom-"  
"STOP!"


	4. Chapter 3

_Last time on D. Gray Twins:_

_"Welcome to the Black Order, Mr. Woods. My name is Kom-"_

_"STOP!"_

"You better have a good reason for that." Kanda threatened.

Allen Woods glared back, "I do." He turned back towards Komui. "You know that I'm cursed right? Well, if I learn someone's first and last names and the see that person's face, I, uh, get all of that person's thoughts, memories, and feelings. But just the sense of sight. I don't get sound, smell, taste, or touch. I don't get other people's names either. So, please, just tell me what you're called by most people."

While Allen Woods was talking, Lenalee and Allen Walker had entered the room.

"Very well, I am Komui, this is Reever, that is-"

"Kanda, right?"

"Tch, freak." Kanda muttered as he left the office.

"Don't let Kanda bother you, he's always like that. By the way, I'm Lenalee. Komui is my older brother."

"Well, I didn't expect to meet such a lovely young lady here," flirted the new guy.

Lenalee glanced nervously at Komui. Fortunately, Reever had managed to stop the sister-obsessed chief from attacking the oblivious teen.

Allen Walker interrupted before things could get worse, "Um, I'm Allen."

Allen Woods stared at Allen Walker.

"BROTHER!" yelled the 'new' Allen as he tackled the 'old' Allen.

Everyone stared.

I couldn't blame them. After all, they didn't know half the things I knew about my brother.

"What do you mean by that?" Allen asked, confused and slightly hurt.

"I mean you're my brother."

"You and Allen are brothers?" Lenalee asked.

"No. That's not what I meant." I corrected kindly, only now aware of how close I had come to death at the crazed supervisor's hands.

"What makes you think Allen is your brother?" Komui asked harshly.

I let go of my brother to face the Asian man.

"Well. I know that Woods is a last name so the moment he told me his first name, I got all of his memories. Even those he doesn't remember. Like the day we were born, the faces of our parents, and, most importantly, MY face smiling at him."

I turned back to Allen. "Hi, big brother. My name is Alise. I'm your twin sister. Mother and Father didn't abandon you. You were kidnapped."

"Why should I believe you?"

I smiled and removed my right glove.

"Look."

The skin of my right hand was a dark red, shriveled and disgusting. The only difference between Allen's left arm and my right one was mine didn't have a green cross embedded in it.

"Why would they abandon you and not me?" I asked.

"Wait," Reever interrupted. "You're Allen's sister? You're a girl?"

They paid the ransom money but you were never returned. Father assumed you had been killed. We were only three, I had no idea what was going on."

I was explaining what had really happened.

"Father told everyone that 'Alise' was the one who had been kidnapped and that I was 'Allen.' I've been pretending to be a guy ever since."

I paused, then smiled. "But that's the end of that!"

"What about our parents?" Allen asked nervously. "Do- do you think they would want to meet me?"

"Oh, Allen, I'm so sorry. They're dead. It was a few months ago. The house and Father's business both burned to the ground."

I watched as his eager face fell.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. I was out of town, visiting our uncle. He was the only other person who knew I was a girl."

"Was?"

"His death led to me coming here. He owned an inn. I guess one of the guests was an akuma. I was in the stable when I heard the screaming. It was already too late. Only two people were still alive. The finder was hit when I ran in, I must have distracted him. I managed to destroy the akuma before the other guest could..."

"What's wrong?" Lenalee questioned anxiously.

"I am going to _KILL_ him! That dirty, rotten _BASTARD_! How _DARE_ he?!" I screamed, eyes flashing.

"Who?"

"I only know him as Mikk, but he's the guy that tried to kill you, Allen."

"Tyki Mikk?!"

"Is that his name? Good, it'll help me kill him. You see, that stupid- stupid- whatever they're called was the guest who lived."

"Alise," Komui inquired. "You said you destroyed the akuma. How?"

"Oh, with Allen," I pointed at my bear with one hand as I lifted him up with the other. "He's my innocence. He can create an illusion of anything I remember. Watch."  
The strange umbrella from my brother's memories appeared out of thin air. It's jack-o-lantern face seemed to be speaking, but there was no sound.  
"I can touch it!" Lenalee exclaimed. "It's solid!"  
"That's right!" I grinned, letting the image fade away. "Don't I have the best bear ever?"  
"Um..."

------

"You said that bear contains your innocence, right?" Komui queried.  
"Yes..." I replied cautiously.  
"Well, I'll have to cut it open to make-"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"There is no way I'm letting you get anywhere near Allen."  
"Um..."  
"You should rename him, please? I'm getting confused."

------

GRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLL!  
"Sorry!"  
"Wow, I thought that was Allen!"


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4! I'm still busy writing Chapter 5, so it might take awhile.

* * *

_Last time on D. Gray Twins: "Now let's go eat!"_

------

ALISE'S POV!

"Hello, Allen!" The chef gushed, "The usual?"

"Um..."

"Actually, Jerry," Allen supplied, "This is my twin sister, Alise."

"Really? That's fabulous! What would you like? You can have as much as you like."

"Really?" I could feel my eyes widen. "Well, then, I'd like my brother's usual, plus five servings of fillet mignon, half of a two-layer German chocolate cake, and one- no, two- baked potatoes."

Jerry was staring. My brother was staring. I could tell that everyone within hearing was staring.

"Uh, I haven't eaten in three days."

I learned later that even that wouldn't have been explanation enough if I hadn't been related to Allen.

"How about you, Allen?"

"Just the usual, Jerry, I've eaten recently."

------

When our food was finally ready, Allen led me to a table with two occupants. They were the only two in the room who had yet to notice and stare at us.

I still wonder if their stares were because of how similar we looked or because I was carrying more food than my brother.

Anyway, the two only looked up when Allen spoke.

"Hello, Miranda, Kanda. I'd like to introduce-"

"Tch, I've already met him, baka."

I put down my food and hit Kanda with Allen.

'Man! That sounds weird in my head. I really should rename him.'

"As I was saying," Allen continued, "I'd like to introduce my sister, Alise."

Kanda's jaw dropped while Miranda seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Wow," Miranda said, "I heard there was a new exorcist, but no one mentioned you were a girl."

"That's because Kanda's too stupid to know the difference between a guy and a girl pretending to be a guy."

Kanda was furious and left without a word.

Miranda was stunned, 'Oh my, she insulted Kanda! And he didn't even threaten her! I wonder why?'

Allen was thinking about how Kanda wasn't the only one fooled by my disguise.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

Allen shrugged before sitting down to eat.

------

LAVI'S POV!

I was getting undressed to take a bath while thinking about the latest event in the Black Order.

'I wonder what the newbie is like? Everybody seems to be making a big deal over her. I wonder why no one will tell me anything about her?' I grinned, 'I bet she's hot.'

As I entered the bathroom, I heard someone singing in the showers.

'I wonder who that is?'

I walked over to the showers and caught a glimpse of white hair before the person inside bent over, still singing.

I when he stopped singing, I applauded. "Wow, Allen! You're really good!"

He froze, leaving only the top of his head and his feet visible.

"Uh, thanks."

"Why haven't I heard you sing before, Allen?"

"What did you say, Lavi?" came Allen's voice from behind me.

I turned around to see another Allen walk into the bathroom.

"Wait, what?"

------

ALISE'S POV!

I was wandering around, cursing my brother's horrible sense of direction, when I came to the baths.

'Ah! It would feel so good to be clean again!'

So, I went in stripped, and stepped into one of the showers.

'Mm... This feels so good...'

It felt so good that I started to sing.

"Take off your shoes... Take off yourself

"Take off your rented mental health

"Take off your raincoat... settle down

"Take off your nightmare and your frown

"There is a place for you to go

"To see another ringer in a rock show

"Take my pretense for a time

"Cause I want to say to you

"I'm nobody,

"I'm nobody,

"I'm nobody,

"I'm nobody,

"Without you, buddy

"You, buddy

"My long lost friend

"If you're not here to hear me scream

"Am I silent like a dream

"Where all the dragons are my friends

"Each night we meet our bitter ends

"Do I need you to make me real

"Like Wheeler spinning his own wheel

"Quantum strings within my brain

"Popping sanities insane

"I'm nobody,

"I'm nobody,

"I'm nobody,

"I'm nobody,

"Without you, buddy

"You, buddy

"My long lost friend

"Not everybody has a brain

"Not everybody's going sane

"Not everybody wishes well

"Not everybody's heaven's hell

"Sometimes there's someone to blame

"Sometimes a place for shame

"Sometimes good's better than bad

"Sometimes good's better than bad

"Sometimes good's better than bad

"Sometimes you're better than me

"Heaven fell on herself tonight

"As the devil met me in the wishing well

"And in that moment I found myself knowing

"That in the end it's just about you and me

"Nothing smaller or larger

"Though dragons are good for the soul

"Nothing can be better than baring yourself for another...

"Open for scrutiny, ridicule, and indulgence

"Therein lies the balls, and the mind, and the heart...

"As fear is truly the Mindkiller...

"When nothing is left...

"Everything is gained...

"You see I wish I was a poet

"But I know as we go round and round

"Though endings are never ever happy

"It's the happy moments along the way

"That in the end

"Make it...OK...

"I'm nobody,

"I'm nobody,

"I'm nobody,

"I'm nobody,

"Without you,

"Without you..."

Suddenly, I heard someone clapping. "Wow, Allen! You're really good!"

I froze. 'Oh god, I'm gonna be found out! Alise, you idiot, do you want all of London to realize you're you're a girl?!'

I know, I know. I know I wasn't in London anymore. It's just that, for a girl whose innocence and cursed eye deal with memory, I have a really bad one.

"Uh, thanks." I replied.

"Why haven't I heard you sing before, Allen?"

A voice came from the door, "What did you say, Lavi?"

"Wait, what?"

"LAVI, YOU PERVERT!"

------

ALLEN'S POV

I was entering the baths when I heard Lavi say my name.

"What did you say, Lavi?"

He looked at me with a confused expression, "Wait, what?"

Lavi looked back at the shower that was running.

I looked too and saw a head of familiar blond-white hair.

"LAVI, YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, activating Crown Clown to take him down.

------

KANDA'S POV

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XP

I entered the changing room for the baths while the Moyashi was still there.

I could hear the faint sounds of someone, probably Lavi, singing in the shower.

When the Moyashi bathroom I heard him ask, "What did you say, Lavi?"

I was entering the bathroom when I saw the Moyashi attack the baka red.

"LAVI, YOU PERVERT!"

'Tch, idiots.'

"Allen? But, how?" the Usagi asked.

"That's my sister in there!" Allen yelled.

I could feel the blood rush to my face. 'Oh, kami, now is one of those rare times when I wish I wore a towel in the bath.'

_a/n: That's right girls, Kanda's not wearing a towel. X'D *gets stabbed* "Tch, baka fangirl."_


	6. Chapter 5

OK, first of all, I am extremely sorry for the long delay! *bows deeply in apology* Now is the time when the author usually gives an excuse like not being allowed on the computer. I, however, have no such excuses, I was just too lazy. I cant even say I was doing my homework, because I wasn't. So, once again, my apologies.

Last time on D. Gray Twins:_ I could feel the blood rush to my face. 'Oh kami, now is one of those rare times when I wish I wore a towel in the bath.'_

------

THIRD PERSON POV!

But who wore a towel in the bath? Not even Allen wore a towel. And if Moyashi wasn't going to wear one, Kanda sure wasn't.

Face still flushed, Kanda headed towards the bath, walking around the fighting exorcists.

As he approached the showers, Kanda heard a sigh.

"I'm still in here you idiots!" Alise complained, almost to herself. "You could at least get me a towel."

Kanda turned even redder as he retraced his steps.

'Baka! What are you doing?' raged Kanda's inner jerk.

'What? It gives me an opportunity to...' taunted his more perverted self.

'NO! I would never-!' his honor protested.

'Come on, it's not like you haven't had ah, _dreams_ about a female Moyashi for the past year,' retorted his perverted self.

'That's not why I'm doing this!'

Before Kanda had finished his internal argument, he had already grabbed a towel and made his way back to the showers.

"Here," Kanda grunted as he thrust the towel into the shower stall.

Alise, who hadn't moved from her bent-over position except to turn off the shower, looked over her shoulder at Kanda.

"Oh, thank you," she said in a surprised voice.

Kanda, blushing slightly, had made sure not to even glance in Alise's direction. So, with his head turned as far away as his neck would allow, Kanda rolled his eyes and said, "Hn."

With this statement in eloquence, Kanda turned away and slipped into the bath.

------

ALISE'S POV!

I have to admit I was surprised.

Kanda, my brother's constant tormentor, was being nice to me.

'I bet he's only being nice to me because I'm a girl.'

I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out of the shower to see a red-haired boy, legs spread wide, land on the ground in front of me.

"Hi! You must be Lavi," I offered him my left hand, "I'm Alise, Allen's twin sister."

Allen and Lavi stared at me. Kanda was looking the other way.

"Heh," I grinned, "You don't have to be so surprised, Allen. I've been pretending to be a boy for most of my life, and you think I've never seen one before?"

"Um..."

"Hi," Lavi grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. "As you guessed, I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you."

"Same here," I smiled. "Er... What are you staring at Lavi? I'm only an A cup, you know."

"Huh?" He looked up.

"Lavi..." Allen growled threateningly.

"What? I was looking at her arm!" Lavi turned back to me. "Are you a parasite type like Allen?"

"Nope!"

Kanda looked at me in surprise. I suppose he had thought that when I was talking to Allen the bear, and calling him 'Alise' that I was actually talking to myself, even if I sorta was. Anyway, Kanda was immediately reminded that I was only wearing a towel, turned the cutest shade of pink, and whipped his head forward, sending his ponytail flying.

"I'm an equipment type like you and Kanda."

"But your arm..."

"Oh, it's not my innocence. My innocence is in the changing room."

"Really? I didn't see it. Or your clothes for that matter."

"You didn't?!" I yelped.

I ran back into the dressing room and scoured it for Allen the bear and my clothes.

"Ahh! Where is he?" I cried, "Where did Allen go?!"

"Um, he's right here-Ow!"

Allen slapped Lavi upside the head, "She's talking about her innocence!"

"Lavi! What's your full name?"

"Eh?"

"Your real name! Please!"

"I don't know my birth name. Why-"

I rushed back into the bathroom, "Kanda-"

"No." He turned and glared at the three of us, "And if anyone so much as _hints _at my name in the Shinme's presence, I will gut them and hang them with their own intestines."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I bawled, collapsing to the floor, "Where is he!?"

It was so funny, the way they panicked. I started laughing, I couldn't help it.

"Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha!" I began to laugh hysterically. I lost my concentration and Allen appeared in my lap.

Kanda, who had been looking at me with a mixture of disgust and genuine concern, was completely surprised.

I grinned mischievously at him and motioned for him to stay silent.

I looked behind myself at my brother and Lavi searching for my bear and clothes, while continuing to fake cry.

I got up, showed Kanda that I had my clothes, and entered a shower stall to get dressed.

When I was presentable I exited the stall and waited for the two boys to realize that I was no longer crying.

The moment they did, they ran back into the bathroom.

"What?"

"You boys are so easy to fool! I had him with me the entire time!" I giggled.

"How," Lavi asked, "Did you do that?"

Before I could reply, my brother's stalker burst into the dressing room.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. Then he noticed me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Hi! I'm Alise Woods! Allen is my long-lost twin brother!"

"And how do you know this?" he inquired.

"You know," I replied pleasantly, "It's polite to introduce yourself_ before _you interrogate someone."

He twitched. "My name is Howard Link."

"That's a strange name," I remarked thoughtfully. "Well, you guys get clean, I'll be waiting outside."

"Oh, r-right," Allen stuttered.

I brushed past Link on my way out and whispered to him, "We'll talk later, stalker boy."

I exited, calmly ignoring Link's indignant exclamations.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for the continuous delays!

By the way, I don't own D. Gray-Man. I don't even own a copy of the manga, I borrow it from my best friend!

------

Last time on D. Gray Twins: _I exited, calmly ignoring Link's indignant exclamations._

------

"So, you two are twins?" Lavi asked.

The boys had finished their baths and Allen, Lavi, Link, and I were headed to the library. Kanda had finished before the others but had only paused long enough to call me "shinme," whatever that meant.

"Yup!" I chirped in response to Lavi's question.

"I guess," Allen shrugged at the same time.

"You _guess_? Don't you believe me?" I asked, a wounded expression on my face.

"It-it's not that! It just seems too good to be true. I'm sorry." Allen looked flustered and downcast.

"Aw, now I feel bad!" I complained. "Don't be sorry! I was teasing you! Geez! Does he always take things so seriously?" I asked, turning to Lavi.

"Pretty much."

"Allen, I'm sorry I teased you, it's a bad habit."

"No it's not!" Lavi exclaimed. "It's just...potentially fatal."

"Huh?"

"Lavi enjoys pushing Kanda as far as he can and still live," Allen explained.

"Yeah, Y-"

"DON'T!" Allen shouted.

"Huh?" Lavi looked extremely confused. "What's wrong with saying Y-"

"LAVI!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't tell me anyone's full name," I explained, "Or the next time I see that person I'll get all of their memories."

"Really? Well, that explains why he was so determined to keep you from knowing his first name."

"Yup. It's also why I can basically read my brother's mind." I turned to Link, "Which is also the answer to your question. Allen has some memories of our our parents and me hidden deep in the recesses of his mind."

"Wait!" Lavi looked at me excitedly. "Does that mean you can read Link's mind?"

Link stared at me, worried.

"No," I shook my head. "Link is probably a fake name."

"How did you know that?" Link demanded.

"Well, I can sorta sense stuff like that sometimes."

"Hmph."

We walked on for a few more minutes in silence.

"Um...Alise?"

"Yes, Allen?" I replied without turning.

"When is our birthday?"

"Christmas! Isn't that neat?" I smiled. "You've been celebrating on the right day all along!"

"Did I hear right?" Lavi started walking backwards in front of us. "Allen's birthday is really is Christmas? That's bloody awes-!"

"Lavi! Watch your language!" Link stressed, motioning in my direction.

"It's alright, I've heard worse." I waved Lavi on, "Continue."

"Bloody awesome! How old are you guys?" Lavi asked.

"We turned sixteen last winter."

Allen stopped, amazed at how old he actually was.

I finally glanced at my brother.

"Oh, silly, don't worry about it. It's only one year. It's not like you're a different person. You are the same Allen you were a minute ago."

"I-I know that! I was just caught off guard." Allen protested, face flush with embarrassment.

"Isn't Allen so cute he's flustered?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah," I replied, a doting smile on my face, "Of all the people I've teased so far, he's the cutest."

"You two are so annoying!" Allen complained. "Why are you bugging _me_?"

"Well, because Y-Kanda isn't here." Lavi explained, stumbling over Kanda's name.

"Careful," I cautioned, "Kanda doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd appreciate someone spilling all his secrets."

"Yeah," Allen agreed. "He'd probably kill you for real this time."

"Huh? He's actually threatened to kill you?"

"Yeah, every time Lavi calls Kanda by his first name-"

"My neck and his sword meet again." Lavi finished.

"So," I mused, "If you call him by his first name around _me,_ he might decide to fulfill his threats?"

"Exactly!" Allen nodded.

"Wow."

"Hey!" A shout came from behind us.

We turned to see Lenalee jogging towards us, smiling.

"There you are Alise! Nii-san told to show you where your room is."

"Ah, well, I'm headed to the library to talk with Bookman, could it wait?"

"It's eleven o'clock, Alise! Aren't you tired from your trip?"

"Not really. Anyway, I want to get all the explanations over with as quickly as possible. So, can you show me when I'm done?"

"There's no need for that, it's near the library."

"Awesome!" Lavi cheered, "That means it's near mine and Bookman's!"

"Really?" I let my eyes become unfocused as I gazed into the distance, a goofy grin on my face. "Books..."

Everyone stared.

Sure, Link was already staring, but that was more of an "I-don't-trust-you" type of stare. Now he had the same dumbfounded "What's-wrong-with-her?" stare as everyone else.

"What?" Can't a guy-I mean- can't a girl like books?"

------

THE NEXT DAY

------

I was eating breakfast with my brother and Lavi when Reever walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Alise!" he called. "When you finish with breakfast Komui wants to talk with you."

"He does?" I replied. "It wouldn't be about a mission, would it?"

"I don't think so," the scientist shrugged and walked away.

------

I walked into Komui's office where I was shocked to see the supervisor apparently hard at work.

"Ah, Alise, please sit down," he motioned towards the sofa in front of his desk.

"Thank you, now what was it that you wished to speak about with me?"

"Ah, right to the point then. Now, normally, the first thing we do after finding new pieces of innocence is to take them to Hevlaska until we find an accomodator."

"And...?" I pushed, wanting him to get to the point.

"And, when we do find the accomodator we convert the innocence into an anti-akuma weapon."

"Oh," I nodded, realizing where he was going with this. "I thought we had settled this, you're not going to do anything to Teddy."

"Teddy?"

"Yes, I decided to change my bear's name to Teddy."

"Alise, how are you supposed to fight without a weapon?"

"Easy! I simply have to remember a weapon."

"How would that work?"

"Well, I'll have to learn how to fight using a weapon. Then, in battle, I use Teddy to create the illusion of the the weapon. I'm sure that since the illusion would be formed from my innocence it will damage the akuma. After all, it worked last time and I had no idea what was happening at the time."

"You think you could manage to fight while holding Teddy?"

"Hmm," I thought about it. "Yes, I think I could."

"Well, at this point, I would take you to Hevlaska to determine your synchronization rate but we're moving right now and Hevlaska isn't here yet. So, which weapon would you like to use?"

"I've always wanted to learn swordsmanship."


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, guys! Once again, sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I kept putting it off, so I decided to post it as is.

I'm about to start typing the next chapter so, hopefully, it won't take so long.

Thanks for your support, patience, and reviews!!!!!

------

Last time on D. Gray Twins: _"I've always wanted to learn swordsmanship."_

_------_

"A sword? Well then, I'll have Kanda train you. Will you go get him?"

"Yes, of course."

------

I spotted Kanda through the crowds in the corridors and called out to him waving my arm so he would know where I was.

"Hey! Hey Ponytail!"

Kanda turned around, glaring. Seeing my franticly waving arm he walked over. Unlike me, he didn't have to fight to move. Everyone seemed to be unconsciously avoiding touching him, staying at least five feet away from him at all times.

"Me?" he asked once he was close enough.

"Uh-huh, Komui wishes to speak with you."

"Why did you call me Ponytail?"

"You call me Shinme."

"Ah."

We walked in silence for bit.

"Forgive me, but I must know, what does 'shinme' mean?"

"Sprout."

"As in a baby plant?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, I'm glad it's not an insult."

"It is. I'm calling you immature."

"Oh, that's not an insult. That's a statement of fact. Anyway, I've been called worse. So, what does 'moyashi' mean?"

"Bean sprout."

"Heh," I giggled. "He _is_ a bean sprout. Ah, here we are."

"Alise, have you told Kanda why he's here?" Komui asked as we walked in.

"No, I thought you would like to tell him yourself," I smiled.

"Alright," he sighed. "Kanda, will you teach Alise swordsmanship?"

"Why?" Ponytail growled.

"Because you're the only one who can."

"What about Moyashi?"

"Silly Ponytail, we both know Allen has no clue how to properly wield a sword. You're the only one!"

"Which is why I'd like it if you also taught Allen." Komui added.

Kanda glared. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course."

"Then the answer is no."

"Okay, then I have a mission for you-"

"Komui!"

"Shush Alise. The mission is to train Alise and Allen to properly wield a sword."

"Tch." Ponytail scowled and I grinned.

"Shinme, you and Moyashi better be at the training hall by 7 tomorrow." Kanda growled over his shoulder as he left.

"Okay."

I turned back to Komui. "I thought he had a choice?"

"He did, he could have done it willingly or as a mission."

"Oh. Right, well, I'm going."

"Don't forget to tell Allen!"

"Of course!"

------

"Allen?" A voice called from behind me. "But, I just saw you...?"  
I sighed, this was the tenth time someone had mistaken me for my brother.

"Sorry," I smiled as I turned toward the speaker. "But I'm not Allen."

The speaker was an anxious-looking woman with shoulder-length, curly dark brown hair wearing an exorcist's uniform.

"My name is Alise. What is yours?"  
"I'm Miranda Lo-"

"Miranda? That's a beautiful name!"

"R-really?" Miranda gave me a nervous smile. "You think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," I gave her an 'honest' smile and quickly changed the subject again. "You said you saw Allen? Could you show me where?"

"Ah! Of course!"

Miranda guided me to the cafeteria where a large pile of plates signaled my brother's presence.

"Well, I'll be..." Miranda murmured.

"What?" I asked, as I put my free arm through hers.

I was acting this way because it had yet to fully sink in that I no longer had to act the flirty gentleman.

"Allen!" I called, "You will never guess what we're going to do tomorrow!"

He glanced up and saw me approaching. He swallowed before responding. "Why? What are we doing?"

I smiled and grabbed a stick of mitarashi dango from one of the plates in front of him before answering. "Kanda's going to be teaching us swordsmanship!" I beamed.

BAM!

Allen, who was trying to get his dango back, forgot to grab something to support himself while reaching over the table and fell from surprise.

"What?! Why?!"

"Why what?" I asked swallowing the last of the stolen dango.

"Why Bakanda? Why you? Me, I get, I don't have the foggiest idea about how to use a sword. But why does _he_ have to teach me? And why do you have to learn?" He went on.

"Well, Ponytail is apparently the only person in this entire organization who knows how to wield a sword. And I've always wanted to be a swordsman." I explained.

"Huh?" Allen obviously didn't see the link between me wanting to learn and Kanda teaching me.

I sighed, once again frustrated by the fact that no one else could read minds, before explaining. "I need some way of fighting akuma, so I figured that by learning swordsmanship I can use my innocence to form a sword to use to fight them."

"And about how long do you think that will take?" Link, who was sitting next to Allen, asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Komui told Ponytail to train us to properly wield a sword. I suppose that means until he's satisfied."

"Hmph."

"Great," Allen sighed. "He'll never be satisfied."

"Look on the bright side, you'll have plenty of time to get to know me!"


	9. AN

A/N:

Hey peeps! We are soooooooooooo sorry about the delay! But this time we have a valid excuse!3 

You see, we often type our story on the public computers of the city library. This means that we can't save anything to the computer because A) It's public and B) We don't know which one we will be using next.

So, we save our work on our penguin-shaped USB drive. A month or so ago our younger sister borrowed our USB drive. We have yet to get it back even though we got her her own USB drive. 

**That brat is keeping us from fulfilling your wishes and posting. We can't very well upload something we don't have!**

_For once I agree with Kyle, she _is_ a brat!_

**_So, once again, sorry!_**

**_OI! WE GOT OUR PENGUIN BACK! Chapter 8 will be posted as soon as we finish typing it!_**


	10. Chapter 8

**_Here it is: Chapter 8 at last!_**

_Last time on D. Gray Twins: "Look on the bright side; you'll have plenty of time to get to know me!"_

THREE MONTHS LATER

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLATTER!

"Yield," I gasped, raising my empty hands.

"Nn," Kanda removed _Mugen_ from my throat. "Your grip is still too loose, _Shinme_."

"Sorry," I shrugged, "It's just so light. I keep forgetting to hold it tight enough."

"It's supposed to be light." Ponytail growled. "_Moyashi_, your turn."

I turned and retrieved my practice sword, adjusting Teddy in the harness the Science Department had made for him.

So far, Ponytail and I had fought one hundred forty-five times. I had yet to win a single one. The last sixty-four had ended with me getting disarmed.

However, we never activated our Innocence. Ponytail refused to go all-out until I had managed to beat him at least once in a sword-only fight. I was positive that I would be able to win if I could just use Teddy.

I moved to the side of the room so I wouldn't get in the way of Allen's match. My brother had managed to win a few fights. I believe their score was seventy-three to sixty-six. They used their Innocence though. Apparently, Kanda had to make an exception for him because my brother needed to learn to keep his balance with only one arm.

They activated their weapons as Allen stepped into position. Ponytail nodded sharply and they attacked.

CLANG!

CLANG!

As they fought, I found my gaze drawn to Kanda. I watched him as he dashed about, the only wasted movement that of his long, gorgeous black hair. His face had a strangely calm expression that radiated a fierce beauty that entranced me. I barely noticed as my thoughts wandered as I stared, wondering what it would be like to be held by those arms or kissed by those lips…I could think of so many better uses for those hands and that mouth than holding a sword and insulting Allen.

"Thinking about Y-Kanda again, aintcha?"

I jumped at the sound of Lavi's voice.

"What?" I stammered. "Of-of course not!"

"Uh-huh," the redhead rolled his uncovered eye. "Right. So why did you have that dreamy look on your face?"

"I was thinking about...chocolate!" He gave me a skeptical look. "Why do you care anyway?"

Lavi grinned, "Because I'm Kanda's best friend!"

"You're not my friend, _baka Usagi_!"

I jumped again, "How much did you hear?"

He didn't respond, so that was either an automatic response or Ponytail was too busy trying to behead my brother to respond.

Did I mention how breathtakingly gorgeous Kanda is?

"Hey! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Oh! Sorry, Eyepatch!"

I tried to keep my attention on the fight. Even after that _baka Usagi_ came in, but when he put his arm around MY _Shinme's _shoulder…

'_Kuso!_ Don't get distracted!"

"Because I'm Kanda's best friend!" The _Usagi's_ voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You're not my friend, _baka Usagi_!" I retorted automatically.

I refocused on the fight and noticed a hole in the _Moyashi's_ defenses. I swung for his head, but he ducked.

He aimed for my momentarily open stomach as I jumped back, missing me by a few millimeters.

We continued to battle until I managed to shove him against the wall, _Mugen_ at his throat.

"Poor Allen!" _Shinme_ smiled, "That's the 76th time you've lost!"

I think _Usagi _said something about her memory and goldfish, but she was pouting, so I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy trying not to think about what her lips would feel like against mine or about what it would feel like to wrap my arms around her… Damn it!

"What do you think, Ponytail?" The three of them looked at me.

Not knowing, or caring, what they she was asking about, I gave my usual response.

"Che, don't involve me in your stupid discussions." I growled before heading to the door.

Just before I was out of earshot, I heard the _Usagi_ say, "I told you he wasn't paying attention! Pay up!"

"Poor Allen," I smiled at him, "That's the 76th time you've lost!"

"Man!" Lavi laughed, "You must have the memory of a goldfish if you've already forgotten that you've lost 145 times!"

I crossed my arms and pouted.

They ignored me. By this point they had learned that pouting was just a way to bother them.

"Hey, Allen, wanna test what I was talking about last night?" Lavi grinned.

"Sure," Allen turned to Ponytail. "What's your opinion, BaKanda?"

The other exorcist continued to glare at the wall above my head without responding.

"What about you, Kanda?" Lavi asked.

He was also ignored.

Lavi elbowed me and nodded to the silent samurai.

I sighed, in all likelihood I'd be ignored too, something I really didn't want to happen.

"What do you think, Ponytail?"

His glare moved to my face, confusion only appearing on his face for only a moment, "Che, don't involve me in your stupid discussions," he growled, and left.

"I told you he wasn't paying attention! Pay up!"

"Pay up? What are you talking about?"

"Just trying to throw him off the scent."

"I can't believe you were right!" my brother looked bemused. "He must really like you Alise!"

"I-I-I'm going to go take a shower and change."

It was way too much to take in; Ponytail liking _me_? I mean I liked him, and I had always _hoped_, but it seemed impossible.

My mind was still clouded with disbelief when I walked into the cafeteria and ordered breakfast. My meals, while large, were nowhere near as large as my brother's. They were perfectly balanced, too. I have to admit I was surprised at how delicious the English breakfasts Jerry made were.

After I finished eating, I decided to go to the training room to meditate and clear my head.


End file.
